A dog leash may be used to secure, control, and/or restrain a dog being controlled by a walker (e.g., an owner of the dog, a friend of the owner, a professional caretaker). The walker may take the dog for a walk in an urban area in which there is significant vehicular traffic while the dog is wearing the dog leash. For example, the walker may traverse busy intersections and/or roads when walking the dog controlled through the dog leash. In addition, the walker may take the dog out in evening or night hours, when lighting outside is dim (e.g., in evening hours). In such instances, oncoming cars may pose a significant threat to physical safety of both the walker and the dog because they may not see the walker and/or the dog (e.g., while crossing a street).
Further, the dog may express a wide range of emotions while being walked when ambient lighting is dim. For example, the dog may find interest in another dog, may bark at a perceived threat, and/or may be curious about his/her surroundings while being walked when ambient lighting is dim. These emotions may cause the dog to behave in unexpected ways, and in ways that require restraint through the dog leash. Unfortunately, the dog may sometimes overpower the walker causing the walker to enter a busy roadway with automobiles. Even without such behaviors, an oncoming automobile may not see the walker and/or the dog when ambient lighting is dim and may strike the walker and/or the dog. For this reason, it may not be safe both the dog and the walker to walk when ambient lighting is dim.